Tight Gold Pants
by Charleygyrl
Summary: In the audience, Blaine sits with his legs crossed. After Kurt's Nyada audition, Blaine can't contain himself and approaches Kurt in his dressing room... Rated M Warnings in Authors note- please read them!


**A/N: Warnings! Slight daddy kink, smut warning. Light D/s theme, RATED M! Bottom Kurt. Don't like, please don't read.**

**Thanks so much to my beta Ilive4criss11! Me luvs u girl!**

**Enjoy and please review if you get a chance!**

**Tight Gold Pants**

Blaine gulped nervously and adjusted his crotch staring at the stage before him. Kurt Hummel was _dancing__,_and the way he was_ moving his hips _was such a delicious and _sinful _sight, it was causing Blaine to continuously lick his lips and moan under his breath.

"You ok, Blaine?" Rachel asked, concerned from beside him, and Blaine snapped out of his trance and back into her question. He cleared his throat and answered, "Yeah, of course..."

A few rows back sat Carmen Tibideaux, watching Kurt perform his audition of "Not the Boy Next Door".

_Just you wait, Kurt. When you're done, your ass is MINE. And that means ALL. OF. YOU. _Blaine thought mischievously. _The way you fucking thrust your hips like that...it should be illegal, _Blaine thought ogling his boyfriend from afar when he sang, "You can have your dreams, but you can't have me..." in his high-pitched angelic voice. _Oh...but just wait. I most certainly CAN have you… And I will. _

Kurt rubbed his THIGHSwhile belting out, "I'm sorry for just being me..." _Hol-ly shit. _Blaine let out a low, guttural whimper, and his breathing hitched. He licked his lips, yet again, and shifted uncomfortably.

"...I am nooooot...the booooy next dooooor!..." Kurt lifted his arms, ending the spectacular performance causing Rachel to stand with applause.

Mrs. Tibideaux was quiet for a moment. She gave her input, earning a huge grin from Kurt onstage. "Thank you...! Thank you!..." Kurt left the stage gracefully, and out of breath. He's going to be out of breath for quite a while…

Rachel stood, wiping her hands on her dress, stating, "Well, I'm gonna catch up with Finn! Tell Kurt I thought he was amazing!" She hurried off.

Blaine clapped his hands, and a smirk was planted on his face. _Now where is that sexy boyfriend of mine? _He went to go look for him backstage.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

"Tina, Brittany, Mercedes...out. Now." Blaine walked in snapping his fingers, finding the three girls chatting and laughing excitedly with Kurt.

They left, and Blaine stood there staring at Kurt hungrily.

"B-Blaine? Are you o-ok?" Kurt asked warily, walking closer.

"Kurt...you can't..." Blaine licked his lips and closed his eyes.

"Can't what, Blaine?" Kurt asked taking Blaine's hand.

Blaine shivered at the contact and opened his eyes, looking into Kurt's cyan ones. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. _Calm down...Or you can just TAKE him, right here, right now..._

Kurt noticed something, he couldn't tell what exactly, (maybe dominace?) in Blaine's dark honey eyes.

It all happened too fast. Blaine slammed Kurt up against the nearest wall and gripped his waist. "You _cannot wear _those _tight gold pants _and expect me to _not do anything about it..."_ Blaine growled lowly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What? You mean _these gold pants?" _

Blaine kissed him forcefully in lust and _pure want._ Kurt moaned, rutting against Blaine's erection, his hands finding their way to the gel-haired boys' neck. "Kurt...you're _mine..."_ Blaine growled, peppering wet, sloppy kisses along his jawline.

"Yesssss, B-Blaine, all _yours...ahhhh.." _Kurt whimpered and closed his eyes, and his head fell back, hitting the wall. "B-Blaine?..." Kurt cooed sweetly, his eyes rolling back.

"Yes, baby? Tell me. Tell me how you want me..." Blaine grabbed the taller teens' perfectly coiffed locks, and tugged gently.

"God, Blaine..." Kurt mewled.

"Strip. Now. I want you on your hands and knees, Kurt." Blaine demanded.

Kurt did as he was instructed to, positioning himself for the shorter boy. He wriggled his perky ass cooing, "Blaine...come and get me..."

Blaine quickly stripped his own clothes and got behind Kurt, rubbing his cock against Kurt's cheeks. He grabbed the lube from his pants beside him, (they tended to spontaneously need it lately…) then coated his fingers for preparation. "Kurt..."

"Yes, baby?" Kurt responded desperately.

"How do you want it?"

"Hard, fast and rough...please..." Kurt pleaded, his ass still wriggling in front of Blaine's view.

Blaine playfully slapped Kurt's ass, earning a squeal from the boy. "Mine..._my ass, _Kurt. No one else's. Understand?" Blaine said, then carefully pushed two fingers into Kurt's tight, puckered hole.

"Well, _shit, _Blaine, if it's _your ass, then _fuck me already!" Kurt breathed, with his eyes shut tight, head thrown back in pleasure.

"Hummel...don't _test me..._All in good time, my sexy." He moved his fingers in and out, getting into a rhythm. Kurt withered in the process, his babbling becoming nonsense with a bit of expletives.

"Are you my good boy, Kurt?" Blaine cooed, leaning down to kiss his lovers squirming back.

Blaine prepped him for a little bit longer, then couldn't take it anymore. "I bet I can fuck you harder, faster and rougher than you can to me, Kurt..." Blaine said lining his cock up, and pushed in after lube-ing his erection.

"S-Show me t-then, B-Blaine...Fuck me!" Kurt panted taking Blaine's cock inch by inch. He put both hands on Kurt's pale chest and lifted him carefully. Kurt moaned at the change of position and Blaine started a slow, steady pace trying to find Kurt's sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ah, ah, ah! _Blaine! Righttherepleasedontstop!" _Kurt yelped everytime Blaine hit his prostate. "Harder, Blaine, harder!"

"Like..._this?" _

Hard thrust.

Kurt's hands found their way to grip Blaine's neck, and Blaine got the message that Kurt wanted a kiss. But instead, he sucked on the pale boy's neck, forming love bites and massive hickeys.

"You..." _thrust..._"are..."_thrust_" MINE..." Blaine growled in esctasy. "Mine, mine, mine, Kurt..."

Kurt felt the familiar heat forming in his gut, knowing this would soon be over… "B-Blaine...I-I'm close..."

Kurt whimpered, grabbing his cock, starting to stroke furiously in time with Blaine's hard thrusts.

"No. Not yet, Kuuuuurt, not yet...Daddy's not done with you, baby." Blaine nipped at Kurt's shoulder, removing Kurt's hand from his pulsating cock.

"D-Daddy?..." Kurt mewled, his eyes rolling back and panting.

"Yes...who's your daddy, Kurt?" Blaine slowed down, teasing Kurt.

"Y-You are..." Kurt answered, biting his lip. He turned his head and met Blaine's pink, full lips kissing him sloppily.

They parted and Blaine said in a low, sultry voice, "Say it, Kurt...I want to hear you say it..."

And Kurt knew.

"D-Daddy, this ass is _all yours. I'm all yours..._Can I come, _daddy?..." _Kurt begged, slapping his ass back into Blaine's thick, hard cock.

That did it for Blaine. He came inside Kurt, cursing and yelling his boyfriend's name. "Kurt, come for your daddy...NOW!"

Kurt groaned throwing his head onto Blaine's chest, his hot, white liquid spilling all over the backstage floor. "Fuuuuck, Blaaaine!"

Blaine helped stroke him through his orgasm, licking the shell of Kurt's ear.

"That was hot, Blaine..." Kurt whispered, obviously sated.

"You're hot. Those _tight gold pants _are hot. You're hot in those _tight gold pants, _Kurt..." Blaine murmured, and pulled out slowly, hissing at the oversensitivity of his now softening cock.

They cleaned up, got dressed, and shared another passionate kiss, their mouths sliding together perfectly. They gazed into each other's eyes, and left, both of them running out of the auditorium, holding hands.

On their way out of the auditorium, Kurt heard a familiar voice yelling from the balcony, "Wanky!"

Shutting his eyes slowly at the ridiculous Latina, he shook his head, Blaine at his side, smiling like an idiot. Hand in hand, they walked on, pushing the double doors open and back into the halls.


End file.
